


even demons need sleep

by mintalicious



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brain Dump, Drabble, F/M, FemMC, MC is female, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Lucifer, Tired Lucifer, can everyone just quiet down, mammon is being loud, mc is trying to study, overworked demon, plz just let this boy sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintalicious/pseuds/mintalicious
Summary: The House of Lamentation is known for many things but tranquility is not one of them, although she is currently wishing it was.A trip to the quietest room in the house ended up a little stranger than she had expected but she'll be damned if she allowed the overworked demon to die of exhaustion.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer - Relationship, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	even demons need sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a brain dump, not really an original plot but I like the thought of luci being more vulnerable and mellow when he's tired and ya daddy boy sometimes just needs someone to remind him to close his eyes for more than a second.

House of Lamentation’s unceasing noise and distractions pounded within her head, from the early dawn of morn to the endless dark of twilights.

She sighed frustratedly as another ruckus a certain white haired demon caused, reeking havoc in the wide hallways beyond her bedroom door. There was no possible way to imagine what sort of frolicking was occurring when the demon of greed was involved but she chose not to investigate, knowing if her presence was made known to the child of a demon on the other side of her door, she would most certainly be roped into the catastrophe in the end.

Willfully, she pushed the yelling and screaming aside, and soon she is able to zone out through the seemingly endless shouts. The clamour comes to an end rather sooner than she had expected, her ears marvelling in silence, an unsurprisingly rare occurrence.

The one page in the demonology textbook she had been reading over and over again seemed to whizz by as she picked up the pace, trying to get though her class work as soon as possible, before another pandemonium erupts. This was valuable time.

And then, there it was again, an insidious shout that seemed to haunt her wherever she was in this godforsaken hell. She almost snorted at the thought that went through her brain. She was in the Devildom, of course everything about this place would be similar to whatever hell has been personalized for her.

She couldn’t take it anymore; slamming her textbook shut, tucking it in her arms.

A small peak out her door shows that the hallway is vacant of any source of life. The noise was coming from the bottom floor, somehow managing to be loud enough to reach through the walls of her room.

She stepped out, staying as still and calm as possible. She just needed for stupid Mammon to not spot her and she’ll escape unscathed. Quickly, as she began venturing outside of her room, she realized she doesn’t know where to go. Satan would be in the library, wanting to read without any disturbances, perhaps he would take pity on her. Yet those other demons wouldn’t hesitate to barge into the library to find her, even if it meant sourcing out Satan’s wrath.

The furthest room away from the noise would be… Lucifer’s room.

Just her luck, truly.

He was now her only hope at getting any studying in before the test the following day, and he is usually understanding. Plus, he wouldn’t want Diavolo’s precious exchange student to fail, would he?

A solid plan of attack formulated in her head, she crept down the corridor, finding herself standing outside the set of intimidatingly large double doors. She’d been in every demon brother’s room aside from Lucifer's and she wasn’t sure if she should even want to enter his abode.

But she needed to study or he might get mad at her for failing either way.

Taking a few moments to build up the courage, she reached a wavering hand to the wooden frame, knocking quietly three times, praying to his father that he wouldn’t smite her for so carelessly asking to be in the room of one of the most powerful demons in her world.

She heard light footsteps from behind the doors, listening anxiously as they stop.

Lucifer opened a small six inch gap through the door, his gaze piercing through her. Once he realized it’s not his nuisances of a brother, he pushed the door further open, allowing her to sneak a look at his room.

It was much larger than hers, with black walls, golden vases and carpeted floors. How very Lucifer of him.

He was in his casual attire, yet his red vest and tie have been strewn about, his black dress shirt rumpled against his broad frame and his hair was more disheveled than normal. His gloves has been removed, giving her the rare moment where she was allowed to see his red fingernails.

“Can I help you?”

His voice sounded hoarse, much deeper than usual, like the warmth of a crackling fire. It was hard to focus on her goal with him looking so ethereal in front of her, despite looking absolutely exhausted to his core. The dark bags under his eyes were hard not to notice and he was paler, looking nearly transparent.

Now that she thought about, she hadn’t really seen him around the shared spaces of House of Lamentation in a while.

“Oh, um, I just wanted to ask you if you could possibly let me study in your room?” She asked, her nerves starting to get the best of her under his analytical stare.

“Is your own room not sufficient?” He asked with genuine concern, surprising her.

“It’s just, my room is directly above the living room area and no offence, your brothers aren’t exactly meditating down there,” she explained.

He sighed, looking despondent at the thoughts of his younger siblings. Without another word, he moved aside, allowing her space to shyly squeeze between his body and the door.

“I’ll have a talk with them tomorrow about being aware of the other inhabitants of this place. Those idiots can be quite self-absorbed when there is no one to put them in their place,” he muttered tiredly, rubbing at his forehead.

He sits back down at his desk, offering her a glance before his attention returned to the messy stacks of papers sitting unfinished on the dark wood.

She chose a velvet sofa that is seated close to his fireplace, letting her feet curl up towards her body, placing the textbook in her lap. For a few moments she looked up at Lucifer who was utterly engrossed in the work in front of him.

His dark hair still velvety as always, was much more in disarray than normal; rogue strands cascade into his ruby eyes, which have sunken into his face, blood shot and half-lidded, their usual light erased. His fair skin, usually so smooth and unblemished looked sickly, almost corpse-like. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Lucifer?”

His head perked up at his name being called, curiosity on his face.

“Yes?”

Even his voice was much more slurred than his regular sharp tone. His reaction much slower than someone who was at functioning capacity would be. He sounded like Satan the one time she had called the latter much too early in the morning, his words drawn out, slowly with no rhythm.

“When was the last time you slept?”

A direct question she wouldn’t dare ask him on a personal level on any other day, yet somehow sleep-deprived Lucifer seemed to hold no threat against anyone in the moment.

He pondered over the inquisition, taking his time think, probably with no real answer in mind.

“I took a fifteen minute nap after returning home from R.A.D,” he said, running a hand through his raven hair. She watched, mesmerized by the way the strands fell from the air back down, framing his face beautifully. Truly he looked like an angel.

“I typically wouldn’t do this if you had full cognitive function but since I don’t think you’re really capable of hurting me to any real capacity…” she murmured under her breath.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, watching as she moved from one end of the room to in front of his chair, turning it to face her.

“Alright Lucifer, we’re going to play a fun game called, going to sleep bed before you faint on your marble floors and I have to call your brothers up to your room to wrangle your unconscious body into bed because I couldn’t possible lift you, game,” she said, managing it all in one breath.

“You're starting to sound like Levi,” he merely replied, almost fondly as he allowed her to take his bare hand, and tugging him upward.

His stature usually was much more daunting, whenever she had to stand next to him and Beel, but now, with the great noble Avatar of Pride so sluggish and uncoordinated, it was hard to feel an sort of intimidated.

She dragged him gently towards his kingsized bed, watching amusedly as he plopped down on the bed, similar to Belphie before the Avatar of Sloth knocked out.

Making sure the lights were turned off, she grabbed her abandoned textbook from the sofa, mentally scolding herself for becoming so easily distracted by a certain overworked demon.

“Well, I guess I can ask Simeon and Solomon to tutor me quickly during the break before class,” she whispered to herself, reaching for the door handle.

“Come here.”

She whipped her head toward the figure of Lucifer under his sheets. She had already assumed he had fallen asleep.

It never would’ve occurred to her that Lucifer would ever vocalize such a vulnerable command but she couldn’t bring herself to do otherwise. So she turned around, set her textbook on his desk and crept towards his bed.

With one quick motion, Lucifer pulled her into his bed, making room for her small body to fit in the bed next to his.

“Stay.” He barely whispered, as if he almost hadn’t wanted her to hear it.

“Okay.”

The moonlight shown through his clear glass windows, illuminating his sleeping face, peacefully drifting off into worlds where she couldn’t follow. She wondered for a moment of demons could dream, and if they could, she hoped that Lucifer would go somewhere he could let all the intricately built barriers he had created for himself, down. Even for just a second.

Some part of her knew the following day, that the demon that was sleeping so soundly beside her would pretend that this scenario never happened. The moment he awakened, finding his bed void of her presence, he might even think it had been just a lucid dream. And that she would be the only one ever reminiscing about the way his chest rose and fell, how his long dark lashes contrasted against his radiant skin, how unfairly and inexplicably divine he looked in that moment.

How defenceless in this second, how exposed and unguarded he was.

She relished in the way she could hear his heartbeat slowing as the hours passed, his breath steadying.

The bed dipped ever so slightly as she sat up. She picked up her textbook, and once again stepped lightly towards the door. She took one last glance at him.

He had never looked more like the Morning Star.

How angelic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little whatever this was, I personally love soft lucifer since he's always so tough guy yknow :)


End file.
